


Photograph

by teenyrabbitt



Category: Mystic Messenger, Otome, cheritz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers, idek, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenyrabbitt/pseuds/teenyrabbitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything about the secret organization Mint Eye had come to life, the "savior" in custody and followers in recovery, you found yourself as the newest RFA member strangely drawn to V. What will happen as you stay by his side to aid him back to health?</p><p>*Note: spoilers about the game and secret ends*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room 111

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that what happened at Mint Eye differs from what happened in the secret ends, written more to my preference of what should have happened in the situation, so beware before you start that it is a bit different!

The bright lights shine on the bleak walls of the hospital, the staff still busy yet much more quiet as day turned to dusk and the moon rose in the night sky. You had never expected to be here, never expected the horrendous truth behind the RFA; of Rika, the things she had done to V and Saeran, and many others that would go unnamed. You saw it with your own eyes, breathed and lived it, but the one you were most worried about was V.

V was a mysterious figure, rarely showing in the chat unless to announce important news. He was a photographer, an amazing one at that though you never really got to see him at work, with his eyesight leaving him it left him unable to take the pictures he loved so much. Whenever he spoke it lacked spirit. You had heard from the other members that he had changed after his fiancee's death, yet a year and a half later still in a dull, shattered state it seemed so curious. Sadly, you were able to find out why. While Rika would be handled by the authorities, you couldn't help but think what she would have done to him. If you weren't there.. you were scared to think what would happen. The moment flashes back in your mind.

***

"Why'd you come back here, you little rat. All those people you led here.. I will save them all! But first I will destroy you," said Rika, a cold glare in her eyes as she stared down at V.

You couldn't let her touch him. Something inside of you couldn't bear the thought of that woman hurting V anymore. You were so scared, but you knew you had to. You quickly stood, hands still tied behind your back, and ran over in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch him," you say, a spark of determination in your eyes.

"Get this woman out of my sight," Rika called, summoning followers to where you were.

"How could you do that to someone? Blind them, hurt them. And then say you love them. This is no paradise. It's a hell where you drug and brainwash people so they could be as twisted as you. How can you do that.." you said, your voice growing quiet by the end, as tears roll down your cheeks.

The guards had pushed you down onto the floor next to V. His eyes were wide in surprise as her murmured your name.

"Kill her," Rika had ordered.

"NO!," shouted V. "Your problem is with me, not her. Just let them go. You can have me. Don't involve them in this, please," he pleaded.

The cruelty, the sinister look in her eyes. You couldn't stand it. You stood, ready to take a stance despite the odds, before the doors had slammed open, a slew of security guards and police storming into the place. Seven had managed to contact Jumin, who was able to come before anyone could get hurt. Well, more hurt would be more accurate. Rika was taken away by the authorities to be tried for what she had done, Saeran was taken to the hospital to be treated from all the drugs he had been forced to take, and V for his injuries, though what he had sustained from that day was minor.

***

Your head was buzzing with different thoughts as you walked down the hall. What would have happened if Jumin hadn't shown up? What would they have done to V? to me? Why am I only thinking of V? Brain rattled and overwhelmed by these thoughts, you had finally reached his door, room 111. You could hear a voice from inside; Jumin, no doubt trying to convince V to get treatment now that the truth was out. Or maybe he was trying to get more information, though, it seemed it was just him there, visiting as a friend. You knocked lightly and opened the door, Jumin at a chair next to V's bed.

"(y/n).. I'm glad you're here. Please convince V to get eye surgery. Maybe he'll listen to you," says Jumin, standing up and heading to the door.

"Don't be so harsh, Jumin," said V.

Jumin only sighed in response. "I'll leave you two," he said quietly before slipping out of the room. You sat in the chair next to his bed. He hadn't been there very long, but he had met with the eye doctor who said he could do the surgery, though V still wasn't compliant.

"Giving you a hard time," you asked, laughing a bit.

"That's how he's always been. It's still hard for him to understand," V said, looking down.

"I heard you met with the eye doctor, though. That's a good step!" You tried to sound cheery to try and encourage him.

"I'd seen him before, but it was harder this time. I can't see anymore and.. everyone knows why," he said solemnly.

"V.. I know we haven't known each other long, so tell me if I'm wrong but, I heard you didn't want to get your eyes fixed because Rika did it. I know you cared for her and didn't want people to know who she became but.. if you want to remember her, why don't you do it using something positive? Something to remember when you were happy together, so that when you look back you can see the good memories, rather than the bad," you said, wording your sentences carefully.

"I.. can't say that you're wrong. It's just been this way for so long, it's hard to change."

"I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do, but what everyone wants to see is you happy again. Being healthy, being able to see, and doing a job that you love." You paused for a moment," Jumin showed me the photographs you were to sell at the party. They were all so beautiful. And from what I've heard it's something you've always loved. I just don't want you to have to give up something you love so much," you rambled on. "Oh, um, sorry. I think I went a little overboard.."

"No. I'm.. glad that you care. I haven't felt like anyones cared for me in a while. But you don't have to waste those feelings on me, really," he said politely.

You didn't know what to say back, but what could you say? You could feel it, the sadness inside that was slowly drowning him. It wasn't something you could fix, not something words could fix. You could only be by his side, and hope that someday he could see how much he was worth.

"It's not a waste. I.. just want to be here to support you, if you're ok with that," you said, a bit unsure.

"You're too kind to me.. I don't think it would be polite of me to decline, even if I think you'd be better off without me," said V, chuckling softly.

"It's nice to see you smile," you said, admiring the gentle curves of his face. Though, he seemed a bit surprised at your comment, and you became flustered, unsure if it was something you should of said, but he only laughed lightly in response.

"I, um, I brought a book to read. I know it must be boring just sitting here, so I thought you might like to listen," you suggested, putting the book from your bag onto your lap.

"Sure," he smiled.

You promptly opened the book, turning to the first page, and began reading to him. He leaned back into the bed and took a deep breath, seeming to relax at the sound of your voice. You spoke softly, hoping to lull him into a deep sleep so that he could rest.

Hours passed, as the night became later and you were many pages in, V listening intently the whole time. He seemed tired yet refused to let himself fall asleep. His eyelids would droop and try to close but he would make sure to keep them open. But, it was getting late, and you wanted to be sure he got some sleep. You put a bookmark on the page and closed the book, slipping it back into your bag.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to get some rest," you said, standing from your chair.

"Thank you for staying with me. You have a lovely voice," he said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I didn't want to bore you or anything."

"No, I'm.. glad. It was nice to have you as company."

You couldn't help but smile at his comments. The V you had talked to was always so serious and lackluster before, so hearing him give out nice comments with a bit of thought behind them made your heart jump. It wasn't anything huge to get excited over, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Oh, and, before you go. What happened at the mansion.. thank you," he said quietly.

"Anytime," you smiled, before you picked up your bag to leave, bidding V goodbye as you left the room.

You took a deep breath as you went back out into the hallway, the walls not seeming so bleak and lights not so obnoxious anymore. Your heart raced thinking of the praises V gave to you. It was too early to think such things, yet you couldn't help how you felt. All you really knew is that you wanted to stay by his side, and help him through the rough road ahead of him.


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got emo and projected onto this fic sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY MORE V please love him

Rays of light slip through the edges of the blinds, as you slowly open your eyes to the new day. You got home late, and even tired in bed you tossed and turned all night, thinking of the worst possible scenarios. If Rika had gotten V earlier, if she had done more than blind him. If one of the followers had killed him, or Rika had tortured him. His picture is stained into your mine, the look of agony across his glassy eyes, staring up into the face of someone he had put all his hope into. The thought of him in pain, the pain he'd suffered alone the past few years. It was the only thing that crossed your mind as the hours went by. Why were you so enraptured with thoughts of him, a man you had barely known? Maybe it was because you could feel his burden, his suffering. Something inside of you couldn't let him go.

Rubbing your eyes, you turned over to check your phone, still plugged into the charger from the night before. Your lock screen filled with messages from the chat, flowing onto your screen without stopping. You rolled on your back as you opened up the chat, greeted by many messages before you could even say hello.

 

_-You have entered the chat room-_

**Jumin:** (y/n), you're here.

 **Yoosung:** (y/n)! Guess what! V is going to get eye surgery!

 **You:** Wait.. what?

 **Seven:** Yah, he apparently told the doctor he'd do it this morning.

 **Jaehee:** I'm glad to see that he's taking steps to get better.

 **Zen:** I can't believe it.. What changed his mind?

 **You:** Slow down.. can someone tell me what's happening.

 **Jumin:** V spoke to the eye doctor this morning and agreed to have the surgery. It's been scheduled for next week, and he's getting discharged this afternoon.

 **Jumin:** I'm glad I asked you to speak with him. It looks like you got through.

 **Yoosung:** (y/n) spoke with him? What did you say?

 **You:** I.. didn't really do anything. I just said if he wanted to remember Rika he should do it with something more positive, and that everyone just wants him to be happy again.

 **Jumin:** Oh right. I heard you stayed late visiting. What were you doing for so long?

 **Yoosung:** Omg! In a man's room late at night!

 **Seven:** A spicy romance waiting to take off. A girl, a blind man, and a hospital bed!

 **You:** It's nothing like that! I just read from a book until he was tired and fell asleep.

 **Zen:** So dedicated~ I wish a pretty girl would read to me while I'm sick

 **Jumin:** Well, whatever happened it seems to have worked. (y/n).. Since V's eyesight is almost completely gone, I assume he'll need some help getting around before and after his surgery. You seemed eager so I thought I'd ask before hiring a private aid.

 **You:** Oh! I would love to. Do you think V will be okay with that..?

 **Jumin:** Yes. He may not be very expressive but he seems to enjoy your presence. Besides, he'd try to refuse if I gave him an aid.

 **You:** lolol sounds like something he would do. If it's ok with him id love to help take care of him ^^

 **Jumin:** Sounds good. I'll have a car bring you to the hospital and then to V's house and help you set up.

_-Jumin Han has left the chat room-_

**Zen:** Wow.. getting taken care of by the girl I like..

 **Yoosung:** I'm so jealous of V, he gets to be taken care of by you~

 **Jaehee:** (y/n), it's very kind of you to do this. If you need anything, you can contact me or Mr. Han and we will provide assistance.

 **You:** Thank you Jaehee. And Zen.. it's nothing like that! I just want to help. Anyways, I should go get dressed. See you guys later!

_-You have left the chatroom-_

You put your phone down and stared at the ceiling. Was this real? V had accepted the surgery, and you were going to be able to help him. The fact he accepted surprised you. You only gave him honest advice. Maybe something else had happened, too. Something he's dealt with this long.. you're glad to know that he's taking a step forward, towards a happier life. You wanted to help him in any way you can, and knowing that motivates you to get out of bed and quickly get ready before the car arrived for the hospital.

***

"Oh, V!" you said excitedly, running over to his side as he sat in the waiting room at the front of the hospital.

"Hello (y/n). What are you doing here?" asked V.

"Jumin said you were getting discharged and sent a car over. He asked if I'd help take care of you."

"Jumin," he sighs.

"Kim Jihyun," called the receptionist at the desk.

V stood to walk over, though you stopped him.

"Oh! I'll take care of that," you said, walking over to the receptionist.

"Are you Kim Jihyun's formal caretaker?" asked the receptionist

"Um.. yes. Yes I am," you responded, a bit unsure of what to do in the situation.

"Okay, I just need you to fill out these papers for discharge and then you'll be all set to go," she smiled, handing you a clipboard and pen with several papers attached.

You walk back to V, sitting in the chair next to him, quickly reading through and filling out the papers, asking him for any information you needed. Soon you were able to leave the hospital, you guiding V with your hands near his back and shoulder. Through the sliding doors you walked into the parking lot, but before you could step off the curb a car comes speeding by, as you quickly pull V back before he got hurt.

"God, people are so reckless. Here, since I know you're not used to using the cane that much, I'll help," you say, linking your arm with his so you could help guide him much easier.

"The car isn't far. I'm.. guessing Jumin told the driver where you live," you say, walking slowly through the parking lot.

Though it was only to assist, you couldn’t help but feel how close you were to one another. You felt your face warm, trying to look away to hide your embarrassment, even knowing he couldn’t tell either way. You were only happy you weren’t holding hands or he could feel how your hands became clammy. Holding hands with V.. that was an image you couldn’t afford to have. You stood by his side as a friend, a caretaker, a crutch to help him get to where he needed to be. Romantic things didn’t interest you - couldn’t interest you. It was a path you felt you couldn’t walk, yet looking at his gentle face as you walked to the car you could feel your heart beating into your head. Such a short walk felt like a mile, yet you craved to walk ten more. A feeling of emptiness surpassed you as you let go to get him into the car. The drive over felt awkward as you tried to sort through your feelings, V keeping to himself the entire ride.  
  
You arrived to the apartment complex in a much shorter time span than you’d imagine. While not as massive or luxurious as Jumin’s apartment building had been, it was obvious by the exterior and location that only the wealthier had taken residence in its walls, and only a few floors up was V’s apartment, the trip made much easier using the elevator though you could have sworn you heard V mutter about always using the stairs. Putting in the passcode and entering his apartment the room was dark, curtains closed with only small blips of light peeking through. V seemed to know his way around and found himself sitting in a chair while you scurried to open the blinds to let the light in.

Once you could see properly the apartment felt strangely empty. Everything was clean and in order, modern furniture with monotone colors and sleek edges decorated the apartment, yet the walls were bare, only speckled with nails from where something may have once hung. It was bright yet you felt no sense of home, no sense of warmth or comfort when walking through the door. Still, you wandered around to familiarize yourself with the layout before heading to the kitchen to try and plan out meals. The cabinets were bare and the refrigerator no different, only containing a few water bottles and a carton of now spoiled milk.

"You don't have much food here. I'll have to go shopping and buy some to stock up so you don't go hungry. V?" you turned around, confused by the lack of response.

V had been quiet the entire time you were there. No, even before that, he only spoke when you asked something of him. His expression was like stone, as he was just led around by you to end up here. His glasses covered his eyes, yet when you looked over to him sitting on the chair, tears had emerged from behind the shades and slowly fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, V! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is everything alright?"

You almost panic at the sight of him crying. The expressionless, quiet, stoic figure he had been had suddenly broke and feelings flowed from him. A crack in the seams, letting what was held inside come free.

"I.. really can't see anything," he said quietly.

It was true his eyesight had slowly been decaying, but while at the hospital the doctors had confirmed that what little sight he had left had vanished.

"But you'll see again soon! You're going to get the surgery, and you'll be able to see everything again!" you said, trying to remain enthusiastic as you gently wipe the tears from his cheek as you kneeled in front of him.

"I don't deserve the surgery. I... I deserve this," he said, lowering his head.

You were at a loss of what to say. You wanted to say everything you could; that it would be ok, that he did deserve it, that it wasn't his fault. But, would it do anything? Could there be anything you could say to dry the tears that had fallen, like rain when the angels cried. The hell he'd been through was still fresh in his memory. Flashes back to every moment, every word that he said. With every breath he fell deeper into the pit of despair, the pit of his mistakes that stretched so deep he could fall and never hit the bottom.

Why did I say that. Why did I do that. It's my fault she did this. It's my fault she hurt me. I don't deserve it. It's all my fault.

It's all my fault.

It's all my fault.

It's all my fault-

Suddenly it stopped. A warm pair of arms wrapped around him, chin resting on his shoulder. The warmth from your body thawing the cold he felt, the dark night he sat in had finally seen the sun, it's rays beaming down onto his face.

"W-why," he whispered.

"You're not alone. I'm here with you. You don't have to take everything on by yourself, I promise," you say softly, tightening the embrace.

He slowly raises his arms and puts them on your back, lowering his head onto your shoulder as he let the crack open wide and tears flow down his face. All of the words he repeated inside his head had come out, his feelings no longer being contained. He felt the pain, yet with the comfort of someone beside him, maybe, just maybe, he could be okay again. Just, maybe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stressed and probably projected my emotions onto my writing so sorry for this chapter being so emo, but sometimes you need a good cry in to let everything out


	3. Tea and Kettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotional recovery and finding new relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR EMONESS LAST CHAPTER but now have some super sweet fluff and slightly emo (good emo) chapter

You hear the whistling of the kettle across the room as you rummaged the cabinets looking for a pair of mugs to place the scalding water in. You rushed over to the stove top, turning off the heat and moving the pot to the side, going back over to the cabinets. You found the mugs, though they were perched on the highest shelf. Standing on your tippy toes you reached, slowly pushing the mug to the edge of the shelf, when it quickly fell and shattered into pieces on the ground.

“Is everything ok in there?” you heard V ask from the other room.

After you held him in your arms for what seemed like hours, the sun rays had shined into the afternoon and he had managed to calm down. You said you’d make tea, though unfamiliar still with the kitchen it comprised of a lot of fumbling around and looking for all the kitchenware and teabags to try and make it properly. You sighed at the broken pieces, bending down to try and collect the sharp ceramic in your hands. V walked in, using his cane sparsely as he knew the layout of the apartment like the back of his hand.

“Oh, don’t come over. I broke a mug, there are sharp pieces still on the floor,” you warn him.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot the cups were so high up,” he tried apologizing.

“No worries! Sorry I broke one. Ouch,” you said, cutting your finger on a chunk of the mug, not paying attention to what you were doing.

“Did you cut your hand? Here, let me see it,” he said, trying to walk over to you.

“Um, V..”

“Oh, yeah,” he said, laughing awkwardly. “Let me get the first aid kit, at least. I think I remember where it is,” he said, walking out of the kitchen as you cleaned up the rest of the mess.

You heard him walking around and looking around a closet, then slowly coming back and placing the kit on the dining room table. He sat down in a chair next to it, turning himself to the side.

“Come here,” he said gently, gesturing to the chair next to him.

You sat facing him, as he opened the box and felt around for a bandaid.

“Oh, you don’t have to-“

“Please, this is the least i can do,” he insisted, finding the bandage in the cluttered box and opening the wrappers.

He put both his hands out, bandaid sticking to one of his fingers as you put your hand into his.

“Which finger is it,” he asked.

You lightly tapped your pointer on his palm as his hand moved to your finger.

“Here?” he pointed to the top of your finger.

“A little bit down.”

“Here?” he asked again.

“Your finger is right on it,” you said, a bit of discomfort in your voice.

“Oh sorry,” he said, placing the bandaid around your finger.

“Sorry if it’s a bit crooked,” he apologized, laughing a bit.

“No, no it’s perfect,” you replied, though the bandaid was a bit clumsily put on and only half on the cut, you commended him for the good attempt.

“Okay. Um, the tea might be cold by now..”

“Oh! I can heat it back up.”

“No, no it’s ok, I don’t want you breaking anymore glasses,” he chuckled.

“V, about what happened earlier..”

“Oh, that. Sorry I just.. got a bit too emotional. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“No, no. I.. I’m glad you opened up. I know it sounds a bit weird, it’s not like I WANT you to be upset but. I just don’t want you to feel you have to bottle up your feelings and deal with them alone. I’m here whenever you need, you know?” you say sincerely.

“That’s.. very kind of you. I don’t know if I’m ready to open up and talk about things but if I feel I am.. I’ll make sure to remember what you said.”

“Good,” you smiled. “It’s getting a bit late and we still need to eat dinner. I can cook something but I need to run to the store to get the ingredients.”

“I’ll come with you. Theres a grocery store just a few blocks away,” said V, standing from his chair.

You grab your coat and bag from where you had left it in the front of the apartment and headed downstairs to start walking, making sure V was able to climb down without any injury. While the neighborhood wasn’t extremely busy, it was still part of the city and rush hour traffic had started to pour in.

“There are a lot of cars, we have to be careful,” you said.

You went to walk ahead but V had paused. You turned around to see had his arm stretched out, waiting for you to hook on to guide him like you had before. You weren’t sure if he was actually fond of being held so closely, as he didn’t express much before you got to the apartment. But, seeing as you had started getting along and he didn’t mind latching arms, you were happy to take his arm in yours, the blush on your cheeks being a bit of a secret to yourself.

There was a small grocery store just a flew blocks away like V had said, placed on the corner of the street. You walked in and grabbed a basket, old plastic scratched on the corners.

“So, any requests,” you asked, looking up at him.

“What’s your favorite?”

“Um.. I don’t really have one its more like.. a long list.”

“Ok, ok,” he chuckled softly, “whichever one you’re in the mood for.”

“Mmm, I’m kinda in the mood for mashed potatoes. And gravy.”

“Just a bit bowl full of mashed potatoes?”

“Definitely,” you laughed. “I can make some turkey and carrots. Like a mini Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Sounds delicious,” he laughed.

You had wandered around the store, picking up the things you needed, and stocking up on all the essentials; milk, butter, spices, snacks, cereal. You pointed to foods that you liked and picked them up, V saying that he’d enjoy whatever you had chosen. You finally get up to the cashier, loading the things you’d gotten onto the counter, when you heard two women behind you talking to one another.

“How sweet. They must be newlyweds,” said the one woman, her attempts at a hushed tone completely failing.

“I wish my husband would do that with me,” said the other.

You couldn’t help but get embarrassed, sweating a bit from the heat that was building inside you. You wondered if V could hear them too, though he remained looking forward with his usual expression. When the cashier finished ringing up your products you fumbled trying to take out your card, and dropped it after you put it in the machine. You hoped to get out of the small store soon, the fresh air cooling your face. You collected the bags, V holding a few after he insisted.

The air didn’t feel as refreshing as you thought, your heart still beating wildly as you were arm in arm with him. Even if he couldn’t see your face, you thought he could feel the heat radiating from you. You walked down the street, a quicker pace than usual, when he spoke up.

“Are you ok?” he said, concern in his voice.

You were caught off guard for a moment, having wished that he didn’t notice.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“You just seemed a bit flustered after hearing those woman talk. I guess we do look a bit like newlyweds walking like this,” he chuckled, “but, you don’t need to hold me this close if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Oh.. I guess. But, no, no I’m not uncomfortable. Unless you are..” you said, voice trailing off.

“No, its quite nice, I think,” he said.

The tension between you two was still awkward. The new relationship had just begun, yet the kind of relationship it may grow to be was something neither of you were sure of. But, as time passes, the sun sets and rises many times, you may always remember the feeling of walking side by side, the wind gently blowing your hair away from your face and causing the bags to sway, plastic crinkling under your palms. It was that day when you felt something new had begun; a new path. Though, where it may lead, no one will know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE BLIND JOKE IM AWFUL IK  
> also thanks to everyone whose supporting this fic it's my first time actually writing one and I'm still kinda new to writing stories like this but I'm glad people are enjoying it! also I love anyone in the v deserves better squad so YAY TY EVERYONE!!


	4. Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v finally gets surgery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE FEELSY but mostly in the good sense. happy stuff happening yay!

Though it was a bumpy start, you had been able to settle down with V, starting a sort of routine of shopping for groceries, cooking meals, going out for walks. It was quite relaxing being with him, being able to tell stories and talk with one another but respecting each others space, and having your own quiet time. The week seemed to soar by before it was finally the day of the surgery. V was a bit more quiet than usual that morning at breakfast - you could tell he was anxious, his leg bouncing under the table, though keeping a calm expression.

 

“Hey,” you said, reaching your hand across the table and placing it on his, “It’ll be fine.”

 

“Oh, sorry.. do I seem nervous? I’m sure I’ll do fine. It’s just a bit.. weird. My eyesight has been going for so long, I really never thought I’d be able to see clearly again.. but, thank you. I’m glad you’re here with me,” he smiled, squeezing your hand back.

 

While the awkward tension hadn’t completely dissipated, it was fair to say you had gotten much more comfortable with one another. You had always assured him you were there for him, and became good at reading when he felt tense or upset. You still hadn’t known each other long, but you grew closer day by day. You had clicked since the moment you met. You never got to talk to him much when you were first introduced, but you were always curious, and when you got to explore that curiosity you had known why.

 

The car ride over to the hospital was quiet. It reminded you of when you first came home with him, though you could tell he was nervous, you tried to give reassuring touches on the shoulders or hand. You weren’t necessarily the touchy type, though a smile in his direction wouldn’t have made much of a difference, so you found that he appreciated a gentle tap now and then to let you know you were there.

 

The procedure wasn’t major, nor was it incredibly long. Only a few hours, and he would be out of the hospital not too long after they made sure he was ok. The doctor said recovery was minimal; his eyesight could clear quite quickly, and at longest a few days. He had to make sure to protect his eyes, and not do strenuous activity, but the recovery was quite minor compared to many other surgeries. Still, with all this in mind, you waited impatiently for his procedure to be over. You couldn’t help but worry; what if something goes wrong? what if it doesn’t work? what if something bad happens? The possibility was always there, but you tried to get it through your head that everything would be fine. The short hours felt like years sitting in that waiting room, and you never were more relieved when the doctor had told you they were finished, and that the procedure had gone smoothly. 

 

You felt like you almost ran to the recovery room, though keeping your pace steady so the staff wouldn’t yell at you. There was a nurse talking to V, asking him how he felt and his pain level. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, obviously still inflamed from the surgery. Still, seeing his eyes being able to look at you and follow you across the room amazed you. You stepped by his side as the nurse had finished asking questions, and moved on to the next patient.

 

“So, how do you feel?” you ask, nervous excitement coursing through your body.

 

“It’s a little uncomfortable and still a bit blurry but.. I can see,” he said, dabbing the area around his eye with a tissue. 

 

You couldn’t contain your excitement. Feeling almost childish for having these emotions, but how could you not? You knew how V had felt, how he refused to get treatment for years and now he finally did it, he could finally be able to see again. You wanted to jump up and hug him, though you had to restrain yourself since you didn’t want to hurt him. Still, you couldn’t stop a big grin from crossing your face.

 

“Happy?” he smiled. You were caught off guard, not realizing that he’d be able to see all of your expressions, especially those you had hoped to hide.

 

“Sorry I’m just.. really happy for you. Really,” you said, putting your hand on his. “Hey, I know this sounds a bit weird but.. can we take a picture together? So I can send it to everyone.”

 

“A selfie? Why not,” he chuckled.

 

“All right,” you said, taking your camera out and facing the wall. “I’m not a professional or anything but, I’m still better than Jumin at least, you laughed.

 

You turned the camera to face the front, fixing the piece of hair that stuck out a bit at the top of your head. “Ok, smile!”

 

Click. The camera went off as you went to look at what would be your first picture together. You quickly typed in the passcode to your phone and logged into the RFA app.

 

_-You have entered the chatroom-_

 

**You:** Guess what everyone!

 

_You have sent a photo_

 

**You:** Out of surgery! Doc said everything went well!

 

**Jaehee:** Oh my

 

**Jaehee:** Tell V my congratulations ^^

 

**Jaehee:** I must inform Mr. Han

 

_-Yoosung has entered the chat room-_

 

**Yoosung:** Hey everyone!

 

**Yoosung:** V!

 

**Yoosung:** lolol his eyes are all puffy

 

_-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom-_

 

**Jumin:** Hello Yoosung, (y/n)

 

**You:** Yoosung, that’s because they just cut open his eyes T-T

 

**Yoosung:** Cut them open?!

 

**Jumin:** Tell V I said congratulations

 

_-Seven has entered the chatroom-_

 

_-Saeran has entered the chatroom-_

 

**Saeran:** Ah, V finally got the surgery ^^

 

**Saeran:** Give him my congratulations

 

**You:** Hello everyone! And thank you, I’ll make sure to tell him!

 

**Seven:** What?! omgomogmogomomg

 

**Seven:** V!!

 

**Seven:** You know what this means..

 

**Seven:** What will the daring prince do now that he can finally see the princess!

 

**Seven:** Riding off into the sunset!

 

_-Zen has entered the chatroom-_

 

**Zen:** Seven -_-

 

**Zen:** (y/n)! Tell V i said congrats!

 

**Zen:** I do have to admit.. I am a bit jealous

 

**Zen:** Now that V can see.. he will definitely take (y/n) away

 

**You:** Whaa?! I’m not going to be taken anywhere TT

 

**Saeran** : lol saeyoung and zen being dramatic

 

**Saeran:** I hope you and V get along, (y/n)

 

**You:** lolol ty Saeran

 

**You:** btw! i forgot to tell you congrats for getting out of the hospital TT how are you doing?

 

**Saeran:** lol dw

 

**Saeran:** I’m still going to see doctors regularly but I’m feeling better

 

**Seven:** My baby brother TT

 

**Seven:** They grow up so fast!

 

**Zen:** ..aren’t you the same age

 

**Yoosung:** lololol

 

**Saeran:** He’s a few minutes older

 

**Jumin:** Saeyoung seems very protective over Saeran

 

**Jaehee:** It is good to have family around to support you. I’m sure Saeyoung is helping his brother a lot.

 

**Saeran:** He is not very serious but he is helping a lot ^^

 

**You:** Saeyoung: The Unexpected Hero Emerges

 

**Seven:** 707! DEFENDER OF JUSTICE RETURNS!

 

**You:** lolol ty guys, but they’re gonna release V now. See ya later!

 

_-You have left the chatroom-_

 

Though abrupt, the nurse had come in to let you know that V was stable and able to go home. He put on his usual sunglasses for protection, and after the extra paperwork you were off and back to the apartment again. The atmosphere had changed around V. While he tried to stay positive, he always felt somber, something dark creeping up his shoulder, eating away at his thoughts. But, for some reason, as you watched him look out the window at the setting sun, he felt warm. Maybe it was the sun beaming into the car, but you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. Without even trying, a smile had formed on his lips as he watched the trees quickly pass him by, the sunlight slipping through its branches. 

 

The car ride ended all too quickly as you climbed the familiar steps. Though he still held onto your hand, you felt him depending on you to guide him less. You felt happy, yet a sense of loneliness crept up. What if he doesn’t need you anymore? No, you couldn’t think like that. After such a good moment, such a happy day, you couldn’t let those thoughts creep into your head. You unlocked the front door, putting your bag down at the entrance and locking it behind you.

 

“I’m sure you’re tired. I’ll make dinner, so just rest for now. V?”

 

Before you had even realized V had gone off on his own. Usually he would sit at the same chair in the living room, though you’re sure he wanted to go searching now he could see again. You heard a light thud of boxes coming from his room. You peeked in the door to see V crouching down, staring at an old box with a bunch of polaroid pictures and a camera to go with it. He picked up the camera, looking through the lens. It was an older camera, though still in fair shape.

 

“Find an ancient artifact?” you joked, leaning on the door frame.

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “This was my first camera. My grandfather gave it to me as a present when I was younger. After that I always went around taking pictures of every interesting thing I could find.” He smiled down at the old device. “Sorry, don’t mind me.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’d love to hear more. During dinner, though,” you said, stomach growling almost on cue, “I’m a little hungry,” you laughed.

 

You left the room to return to the kitchen, gathering ingredients and prepping the dishes you needed for the meal. You felt like there were a pair of eyes on you while you cooked, though you didn’t really care to turn around, shrugging it off. You heard a click and a strange noise coming from what seemed like the other room. “Must be V messing with his old camera,” you thought to yourself, as you continued to chop and prep the vegetables before throwing them in the pan. 

 

Not too long after, dinner was ready. You were worn from the day, having sat and worried for hours, so the meal was nothing extravagant, though you tried to put something decent together to try and celebrate. You set the table with the silverware when V came over, sitting down at his usual spot across from you as you put down the plates full of food.

 

“Sorry, it isn’t much. I’ll try to make you something more exciting tomorrow.”

 

“It looks delicious. You always make good meals, I feel a bit spoiled, to be honest,” he laughed.

 

You couldn’t help but smile. Maybe it was because you had been with him so much the past week, but he just seemed so much more full of life. The laughs and smiles never seemed force, but genuine, happy. It could just be you were over exaggerating it, but you felt like it was a good step for him. A big step. And you could feel nothing but happiness and pride. 

 

“What is it? Is there something on my face?” he asked abruptly.

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. You just seem.. really happy,” you tried to explain, although getting a bit flustered.

 

“I don’t think you’ve stopped smiling ever since I saw you in the recovery room.”

 

“Really? I guess I’m a bit over enthusiastic,” you laugh awkwardly, taking a bite of the chicken.

 

“No, it’s sweet. I like it when you smile. I’m glad I can see it.”

 

You cleared up dinner, insisting to V that he lay down and get some rest. Stars twinkled in the night sky as you looked out the window. This would be your last few nights staying here. You were glad V would be able to be on his own, though it was comfortable staying here. You got to be with him throughout the day, and grew accustomed to his presence. But soon you wouldn’t be needed any longer. Who knew when you’d be able to see him again? Maybe he wouldn’t want to see you at all. Loneliness began to swell in your chest as you thought of going back to live alone. No one to cook meals for, to talk to during the day. You didn’t realize how much you enjoyed being around him. How much you cared for him. You had tried to put off thinking of feelings about him but all they had done was grow and grow so much it almost hurt. You were only here to care for him for a short time. A caretaker, a friend - that was all you were. But deep in your heart, you know you yearned for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh nooo sad mc :( i had totally planned a great cliffhanger, though writing this i realized how long it already was and that i probably have a whole other chapter before i can use it so.. watch out for next chapter bc stuff might start getting.. *gasps* romantic (scandal)  
> also if ur reading this TYSM FOR SUPPORT i love v and was very sad with his ending.. so IM glad i can write this and others can hopefully enjoy! love y'all! mwah


	5. Stale Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As V recovers, you get to know him more and a romance may begin to flourish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS YALL I've been having a rough time and been busy with school oops. but heres the long awaited chapter!!!

You awoke late to the smell of something sweet and a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. Confused, you sat up and rubbed your eyes. Was V cooking breakfast? You had cooked all the meals, with minimal help from V with what he could manage to do. It was nice he could do things for himself, but you had enjoyed being able to serve him something nice. The thought of not having to be there for him, not being needed, made your heart hurt. Though, you had spent much of the night tossing and turning with these thoughts, not being able to focus on the positive when you were alone. You groaned and stood from your bed, still cozy after finally being able to get some sleep. Practically dragging yourself out of your room, you wandered into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes cooking on the stove top filled your nose, the sweet mix of sugar and flour made into a delicious, fluffy cake made you more hungry than you usually were in the morning.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head. You slept in late today,” said V, turning around to greet you. He still wore his sunglasses to protect his eyes, though he was much more mobile than he had been.

 

You yawned. “Couldn’t fall asleep last night.. I can’t believe you’re up making breakfast. I would have come and helped if I had known..”

 

“No, no, its ok. I actually wanted to try and make you something nice after all you’ve done for me. Besides, I’m a bit rusty on my cooking so don’t get too excited,” he laughed, facing back towards the stove.

 

Your eyes wandered around and looked to the other counter, where a newer, more modern camera had been sitting. You went over to look at it, examining all the small buttons it had, though not picking it up in fear of breaking it. “Been playing with your camera again?”

 

“Oh, that? It’s one of my newer cameras. I’ve been taking lots of pictures since yesterday. I may have gone a little overboard but.. I got a bit over excited I suppose.”

 

“Don’t be! I’m glad you were able to get back into it. You seem to really enjoy it. It seems so cool”

 

“Yes.. hey, do you wanna try it out? The camera, I mean. I was thinking of going to the park a little later to take some pictures. I’d love for you to come with me.”

 

“The park? Oh, that sounds nice. But, are you sure you’re alright? The doctor said not to strain too much.”

 

“Don’t worry, its just a bit of walking and taking pictures. Besides, my eyes aren’t bothering me too much. I can see a lot clearer today, too.”

 

“Alright, then. It will be good to get out for a bit and look around some more, I think.”

 

After the discussion of plans, V had announced that he finished making breakfast and made two plates stacked of pancakes, sticky, sweet syrup dripping down the sides. The thick, fluffy cakes were even better than you’d imagined.

 

“I wish I cooked this good when I was rusty, too,” you laughed, cutting another piece off and dipping it in syrup. 

 

“You like it? I was worried I wouldn’t match up to your cooking.”

 

“My cooking? I mean I know I’m not awful but I’m no chef. Still, I’m glad you were able to enjoy the meals I made.”

 

“You’re hired,” he joked. “I’ll really miss being able to eat with you like this when you leave.”

 

“Oh,” you said aloud. You had thought about it all night, though the few sweet minutes you got to share with V had made you forget. Maybe you had hoped he’d forget about that, too. Being able to stay here with him was a dream, just a dream. You hurried to finish your food, trying to get past the thoughts in your mind. You got up and cleared your dish, putting it away in the dishwasher and excusing yourself to get ready for the day.

 

You had hoped that splashing some cold water on your face would help ease the tension, though you could only sigh into the disgruntled reflection in the water. What were you thinking? You needed to snap out of it, whatever it was you were feeling. You patted your face dry and took a deep sigh, looking at the pair of tired eyes in the mirror. Just enjoy the day - what was probably your last day together. 

 

You tried to keep that calm, collected attitude, though the whole walk over you were a complete mess. Every time he tried looking at you, you turned away. You couldn’t look him in the eye. Maybe it was because you weren’t used to it, but now that you knew he could see every expression you made, every smile, every squint when the sun came into your eyes, made you painfully aware of how you looked. You kept playing with your hair, making sure it was never knotted and always smoothed down despite all its efforts to be uncooperative. You even threw on a nicer outfit, putting a bit of effort into how you looked. 

 

You were zoning out, lost in your thoughts and only looking down at your feet when you realized V was no longer next to you. You turned around, when a sudden flash went off in your eyes. V stood there, having taken a photograph in your direction.

 

“Sorry.. you weren’t paying attention and it was a nice shot,” he said, walking back up to you.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I guess i’m still a bit tired,” you said awkwardly.

 

“No worries, but we actually passed the gate into the park..”

 

“What? Oh!” you said, looking back and seeing the dark iron gate that opened into the paved, grassy landscape.

 

Out walking almost daily, you had been around much of the neighborhood, passing the park many times. Though, you never went inside to actually see what it was like. You could hear little children’s voices as some of them ran around on the grass playing ball, or being pushed on the swings by their parents. Woman gossiped on the side by the fence, while their kids restlessly ran around, occasionally getting yelled at for being too rowdy. Farther into the park was the gardens, which was much more quiet than the playground, decorated with an array of different colored flowers, bushes, and trees. You found a nice bench in the shade, sitting down to rest a bit after the walk. 

 

“The flowers are pretty. Did you come here often?” 

 

“I did once, when I first moved out here. It was a nice quiet place I could view, everywhere I looked there was an opportunity to take a nice picture. Though I haven’t been here in a while,” he said, leaning back a bit and looking up at the leaves hanging above from the tree. “I don’t really understand why people like flowers.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“They seem so beautiful, and bright. But eventually they just wither away and die, and no one wants to look at them anymore.”

 

“And then they grow back.”

 

“Yes, but-“

 

“They’re living things just like you and me. Nothings ever perfect. Theres good times and bad times. But the important thing is that they always grow back, beautiful as ever. Thats whats important, don’t you think?”

 

“..You’re right,” he sighed. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help but think negatively.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s hard to see the good in things when everything around you seems so dull.”

 

“Not everything,” he said, a smile forming on his lips.

 

You were about to respond when you saw a butterfly pass in front of your eyes and land on the bush of flowers next to where you were sitting.

 

“Pretty,” you said, admiring the bright orange colors contrasting the dark black patterns of its wings.

 

“Want to take a picture of it?” asked V, standing from his seat and offering a hand to you.

 

You stood, walking over to where the butterfly was, perched contently on the petals of the flower. V took his camera, and standing behind you put it into your hands, but not taking away his. He stood closely behind you, helping to guide your hands into the right position and angle to catch the picture. His voice was soft, almost whispering into your ear. He was close - too close. Yet, you didn’t want him to back away. 

 

“Now, you want to press this button to focus the camera,” he said, guiding you. You followed his instructions, as the image on the screen became crisp, colors standing even more brightly than you could see. “Good, now hold this down and take the shot.”

 

Nervous, you flinched a bit, messing up the focus and scaring the butterfly off as it flew away. “Sorry,” you apologized.

 

“it’s fine,” he said, stepping back with the camera and looking through the quick set of shots you took. “Hey, this one didn’t come out too bad,” he said, showing you the screen. 

 

You couldn’t help but smile, happy you were able to get the shot despite screwing up. “What now? Do we print it?” you said excitedly.

 

“Sure,” he laughed, “though I planned on taking more pictures before we get them all processed.”

 

“Oh, right. Um, what do you wanna take a picture of? Maybe the trees? Or.. the bench?” you said, looking around.

 

“That seems nice. Though I’d actually like to take pictures of you.”

 

“M-me?” you stuttered, flustered by the comment, “why me?”

 

“You take nice photographs.”

 

“Oh.. um, thanks I guess.. but I’m not sure what to do..”

 

“You don’t have to do anything. Just do whatever you’d like and I’ll take the picture.”

 

“Whatever I like? So… looking around at all the flowers and stuff?”

 

“If you want.”

 

“A-alright,” you said, starting to walk off in a different direction to look around. 

 

While you tried to stroll around casually, you felt tense. You knew there was a pair of eyes following your every move. Not that it was creepy, but the fact that V would watch you so closely made you more than anxious. You weren’t exactly sure why V insisted on taking your picture. It could be as some sort of keepsake on his part, or maybe it was just something he did. After all, you really only started to know him after his sight was no more and its been an even shorter amount of time since it has started to come back. Perhaps it was just his preference to have a person model for him. You had only seen a small number of his photographs - those he had taken more recently, which seemed to reflect his state of mind. They were grim, often in dark or mute colors, reflecting on some of sorrow he may have felt inside. The fact he came to the park, a place full of life and color this time of year, did show a change in heart to his past state. Still, you had trouble ever trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. Was he really doing well, taking small steps towards his recovery, or was he just concealing another tidal wave that was bound to crash into shore, and pour out his eyes like it had done before. 

 

You had managed to wander off again while lost in your thoughts, stopping abruptly as your feet had come across the edge of a pond, tucked away amongst a mass of trees and other greenery. You look up to see a group of ducks; a mother, and a group of five or so baby ducklings trailing behind, following her every move.

 

“V! Come look!” you called out, hoping he was still nearby.

 

He quickly ran over to your side from where he was amidst the trees. “Look at the baby ducks! How cute,” you said happily, squatting down to get a better view. He sat down on the overgrown grass next to you, grabbing the bag from his bag and opening it, looking through whatever he had shoved into it that morning.

 

“Ah, here!” he said, pulling out half a loaf of bread, wrapped in wrinkly plastic tied in a knot at the top.

 

“You brought a loaf of bread?” you laughed.

 

“Hey, its a park. I thought you might like to feed some of the ducks,” he said, unwrapping it and handing you a piece of stale bread from inside.

 

“Alright, duck man,” you said, taking off small chunks of the bread and throwing it in the water.

 

“Duck man? You’re the one who wanted to show me them.”

 

“Says the one who brought the stale bread along.”

 

“Fine, fine, you win,” he laughed, throwing his own bits of food near the ducklings for them to eat. “I remember doing this with my grandpa when I was younger, you know. There was a big lake near where I lived, so whenever he came and visited we’d steal some bread from the kitchen and go down to feed the ducks.”

 

“Did you take pictures?”

 

“Huh? Oh, right. You know, I think the ducks might have been one of the first things I ever took a picture of. With one of the old polaroid cameras. I couldn’t wait for it to process, I shook it so hard it flew right out of my hands into the water,” he laughed, recalling the memory. “After that, he gave me his camera and said I could take as many pictures as I wanted.”

 

“Famous last words,” you laughed.

 

“Oh, yeah. I used to take pictures of everything, literally. I always carried it around; so much that people just started calling me ‘camera boy.’”

 

“Camera boy sounds a bit better than duck man, I have to say.”

 

“Lamest superhero I’ve ever heard of.”

 

“He drives the ladies quackers.”

 

“Wow, that.. was bad,” he said, bursting out laughing alongside you at the ridiculous attempt at a pun. “Alright, alright, enough about me. I wanna hear about you.”

 

“Me? What about me?”

 

“Anything. Your favorite color, your favorite childhood memory.. anything.”

 

“Well..”

 

The day had passed in what felt like minutes. The sun rose high and fell again, staining the sky in purples and reds before its light began to fade. You spent the day listening to each others stories, laughing about the embarrassing moments you never wished to relive and the happy memories that had faded into the back of your mind, only to make you nostalgic once you’ve remembered them. 

 

“Wow it’s already this late,” you said, looking up at the colored sky. “You know, since you’re feeling better I’ll have to go home soon.”

 

“Hm? Oh, right. Sorry, I just.. can I tell you something?”

 

“V? Um, sure. Of course, anything!”

 

“Ever since yesterday, when you first walked in the room after the procedure.. I..” he stopped, sounding unsure.

 

“V, it’s ok, you can tell me anything,” you reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

He sighed before turning to you, taking off his sunglasses as the light reflected in his eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about how beautiful you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love cliffhangers :^)


	6. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what you have all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME GOOD SHIT COMING. also ps this chapter is quite short so beware

You weren’t sure whether you wanted to laugh or cry. That precious moment felt like it had slipped away like sand. The walk home was awkward. There wasn’t much to say, much you really could say. How were you supposed to react? You had never thought it possible for V to think such things, much less about you. You froze, not knowing what to say. The sincere look in his eyes as he gazed directly into yours, the way he said it so softly, yet you could feel how much he meant it. You wanted to bang your head against the concrete thinking back to what you had done moments ago - brushing off the comment then standing from the spot you’d spent most of your day to start back to the apartment. You didn’t know how V was feeling, nor did you want to. You hadn’t been able to look at him since that moment. Time dragged on that short walk. You wished you could just go back and relive the day, go back and relive the moment. Maybe you would have been prepared that time, though something had told you maybe you never would be.

 

The apartment felt cold, the air still blowing to deflect the heat of the day which had now settled into a cool breeze. You rushed into your room, closing the door as fast as you could. You felt awful for running off, but you didn’t want to give him a chance to talk. Your heart still pounded into your head thinking about what he had said. Were the feelings you were trying so hard to conceal mutual? The thought never crossed your mind, really. You sunk to the floor, back pressed against the door. You felt you should be jumping with joy at such a statement, yet you weren’t sure what to feel. You took out your phone and opened up the messenger, hoping everybody could help keep your mind off things.

 

_-You have entered the chatroom-_

 

**Seven:** (y/n)!

 

**Seven:** How is V doing?!

 

You: …

 

You threw the phone across the floor, falling over and groaning into the cold wood floor. Out of all the subjects, that just had to be the first to be brought up. Though, you knew you couldn’t just ignore them. You managed to crawl over to your phone, still unharmed, and look back at the messenger.

 

_-V has entered the chatroom-_

 

**V:** Hello everyone

 

**V:** Ah, (y/n), you’re here.

 

**Seven:** V! You’re already using the messenger?!

 

**Zen:** He must heal fast like me~

 

**Jaehee:** Actually the eyes are the fastest healing organ of the body, so its quite normal he can see already. 

 

**Yoosung:** Wow, Jaehee is so smart~

 

**Jaehee:** You would be too if you studied harder

 

**Zen:** lolol so cold

 

**Jumin:** It’s good to see you are recovering, V

 

**V:** Thank you everyone

 

**V:** I only came to say hello, but I do have one more thing to say before I go

 

**V:** (y/n), what I said before.. you can disregard it. I believe I made you uncomfortable. My apologies.

 

**V:** Goodnight everyone.

 

_-V has left the chatroom-_

 

**Yoosung:** What?

 

**Yoosung:** What happened? OMG

 

**Zen:** lol lovers quarrel

 

**Zen:** Wish I had a girlfriend~

 

**You:** were not dating…

 

**Seven:** yet

 

**Seven:** lololol

 

**Seven:** romantic tension! 

 

**You:** ugh, I’m going to bed too

 

_-You have left the chatroom-_

 

You put your phone down as you wallowed over and crashed onto your bed. You couldn’t stand being there another moment and hearing more about the situation. Now, V thinks that you’re uncomfortable and took back what he said. You couldn’t even blame him, you reacted so awkwardly. But you didn’t hate it, not at all. You felt butterflies in your stomach thinking about what he had said. All you saw was his facial expression, stone cold, yet visibly saddened. You had reacted without thinking, and while you were worried over yourself you had forgotten that he was the one who actually said something, and with a response that poor you’d feel terrible, too. You wanted to go up to him, say you had feelings for him, but you weren’t sure you had the courage to. 

 

While you pondered your thoughts you heard something shatter from outside your door. In a panic, you quickly got out of bed, opening the door and running into the kitchen where V was kneeling on the floor, trying to pick up the broken pieces of a mug.

 

“V, are you alright?” you asked, kneeling down next to him. “Here, I’ll help. You shouldn’t strain too much.”

 

“I’m ok. I guess those mugs are really too high up,” he said, an empty chuckle filling the air. “But, I can handle this. You don’t have to worry.”

 

“It’s alright. You’re still recovering and-“

 

“Please. I can handle this myself,” he cut you off, his tone a bit more serious.

 

You stood up, unsure what to do. You really had hurt him, but what could you say?

 

“V.. about what you said before..”

 

“You can forget about that. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

 

“No.. I want to apologize. The way I reacted.. I was just surprised.”

 

He stood, broken pieces of ceramic in his hand as he went to throw it out. “You don’t have to apologize, really. It was rude of me to say something like that out of nowhere.”

 

“It wasn’t rude. And I wasn’t upset. I just… I didn’t think we could.. or that you.. I mean with everything that happened, I..,” you were at a loss of words. Where to start and where to begin with everything you felt and what had been going around you, you found it hard to explain.

 

He turned, his eyes wide in surprise, yet unsure, “do you mean?”

 

“Yes… I do have feelings for you. I just thought that it wasn’t the right time, or that you would feel the same, I guess,” you said softly, staring down at your feet as you swayed back and forth nervously. 

 

“I… no, that makes sense. So many things have come to light all at once and it’s a lot to take in. You were just being considerate. I suppose I hadn’t really thought so far ahead,” he laughed lightly, heading over to the dining room table where he sat.

 

You followed, sitting in the chair next to his as you turned to face one another as you had done once before, not too long ago. “You didn’t do anything wrong, V. I know this is hard for you, I just want you to be happy, whatever or whoever it is that can help.”

 

“I don’t understand it,” he says, looking up with a smile. “Somehow, you always know exactly what to say to get me back on my feet again.”

 

“Oh.. I’m not that good,” you laughed awkwardly, your face heating up.

 

V gently held onto one of your hands, looking right into your eyes. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but you’ve done so much for me, more than I could ever ask, or repay. I know things aren’t perfect.. but I want to try. I want to be there with you, when things get tough, and hopefully when things seem brighter,” he trails off, his other hand finding your cheek, gently touching the warm skin with his hand that still felt cold from the chill outside.

 

“V,” you whispered softly, closing your as as your hand met his and you rested your head on his hand as he gently stroked your cheek with his thumb. 

 

“You really are so beautiful,” he murmured.

 

You looked up at his eyes, his face so close to yours. You could feel yourself already leaning in, eyes slowly closing before all you could feel was his lips on yours, a tender first kiss that lasted only for a few seconds before you parted once again, though you had wished you could relive that moment a thousand times more.

 

The sweet things you said to one another, the secrets you shared, laughs you gave - it was a moment you could only wish to have captured, for even a photograph can’t speak or feel things the way you could, though you had hoped that was something you wouldn’t have to look back on, because you could create new memories, better memories, happier memories. together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH HE DON DID IT!!!
> 
> **Please Read**
> 
> i really wasnt sure if i wanted to drag this on or not, but being as impatient as I am I decided it was time to move the romance forward. Before you freak out, NO this isn't the end. Though I consider this chapter the official end to Part 1 (though I have no idea if i can separate things into parts on here so w/e).  
> Next ill try to focus more on developing their relationships, riddled with hardships, insecurities, blah blah. While the initial i love u shit is great i think its important to show the actual relationship, and with a character like v who has had bad experiences in his past love life (aka his fiancé blinded him and started a cult), ill try to add some emotion along with sweet moments to hopefully provide an emotional yet satisfying and HEALTHY relationship for V, bc god knows IM done and over with cheritz romanticizing the shit out of V x Rika (honestly makes me feel sick but thats a rant for another time)  
> SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. i tend to upload chapters by the weekend so? ill try to keep with that theme but no promises. enjoy, and thanks for reading ! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm still not super great at writing fics like this (this is my first writing that isn't a one shot from the few I've written), so I'm open to any constructive criticism! This fic is meant to be sweet and fluffy, having a nice, more realistic, and supportive relationship with V that I felt he deserved!


End file.
